


Glitch writes about stupid stuff

by absolute_glitch



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolute_glitch/pseuds/absolute_glitch
Summary: Yeah, this just for writing prompts and stuff





	1. Cursed idea

Lmao, I just had an idea. What if I wrote a The Lego Movie and a BHNA crossover? Or like, a Danganronpa and The Lego Movie crossover? Hah, nah. ~~Lowkey wanna tho~~


	2. DadMight Fic

I'm writing it here so I don't forget it. Just story ideas really :

  * BHNA Au where Child!Izuku gets adopted by All Might, then gets adopted by all the Pro Heroes (missing Inko, lots of fluff, slight angst perhaps, want to write level : please let me write this brain please)



  * Idk, some sort of fandom react fic? Do people still like those (I really wanna write one like the whole concept is so cool?)



  * Some sort of fix it fic (Idk what fandom, I just really like fix it fics)



  * Angst (I really up in my feels these days)



  * Some kinda Twilight fanfic (because I hate twilight but I also wanna write fics for it)



  * Oneshots (because sometimes I wanna write but not a whole two chapters for a story y'know)



  * I really wanna write some self-indulgent fics but I'm scared people will make fun of me writing my OCs aaaaaaaaa



Anyways, I'll probably update this whenever something comes to mind, watch me go disappear lmao. 


End file.
